


Gym Mishaps

by acollectionofbees



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acollectionofbees/pseuds/acollectionofbees
Summary: Haunted by the scars of Operation Archangel, Taina hurts the one she cares for the most.
Relationships: Taina "Caveira" Pereira/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Gym Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first fanfic I've ever written, but I have read basically every Siege f/f fic on this cursed website and I need more. Something Ash/Mira is coming eventually because holy hell that cinematic.

“Your recklessness almost cost us a lot more than lives. You compromised the security of Rainbow to chase after a drug runner.”

Taina’s jaw clenched at the words of the blonde woman. 

“He was undercover,” Taina hissed through her teeth. 

Meghan rolled her eyes, “And you thought you were the best person to go after him? Alone?”

Taina’s fist connected with the punching bag in front of her. An errant lock of hair fell in her eyes that she hastily brushed away. 

Sensing that Taina was done talking, Meghan sighed and swung her gym bag over her shoulder. 

“Harry’s office, 2pm tomorrow. I’ll see you there.”

The sound of the training room door closing reverberated throughout Taina’s eardrums. 

She allowed herself to let out a small noise of frustration as she kicked the weighted bag. 

_ She doesn’t understand. _

**_Smack._ **

_ Harry won’t understand.  _

**_Thud._ **

_ I’ll be put on fucking probation or back on a plane to São Paulo within the week. _

Furious, careless punches landed without the technique she usually possessed. But for all her efforts, Taina could not transform the punching bag into Meghan’s face. She took a step back, reaching for her water bottle, as she heard the training room door creak open. An immediate scowl was painted on her face at the interruption. When she looked up, her gaze softened.

Emmanuelle stood in the doorway, tentatively fiddling with her gym bag.

“Mind if I train here for a bit? I’ve been getting rusty in the workshop all day.”

Taina gestured toward the large open gym. 

“Be my guest.” She almost winced at how harsh her words sounded. 

Emmanuelle set her bag down across the room and began stretching, stealing glances at Taina, practically begging her to break the lingering silence.

After a few tense minutes, Taina sighed. 

“Do you want to train together? I know you like having a partner.”   
Emmanuelle’s face lit up immediately as she sprung up from the floor.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Taina chuckled to herself as she stepped toward the smaller woman.

“Give me your best,  _ princesa.” _

Emmanuelle grinned as she threw the first punch, a low blow that Taina easily sidestepped. After several unsuccessful hits, Emmanuelle finally landed a harsh knee to the stomach. Taina groaned a little, stuttering backwards as if not expecting Emmanuelle to be capable of getting past her defenses. 

“You’re off today,  _ minette.  _ Something on your mind?” Emmanuelle smirked.

Taina’s gaze hardened, remembering the conversation from earlier. She fired a series of swift blows at Emmanuelle, who countered gracefully before falling back to reposition. Frustrated, Taina put more force behind her swings. She began landing shots- a kick, a fist, a shove. Emmanuelle sought to regain control and pushed forward, gripping Taina’s shoulders in an attempt to take the taller woman to the ground. Taina flipped her easily, Emmanuelle’s body landing hard on the mat. She took a moment to breathe before jumping up again, and that moment was all Taina needed. She sent a punch to the shoulder and swept Emmanuelle’s legs with her own, sending the woman flying to the floor. A resounding crack echoed off the training room walls. Immediately, Emmanuelle’s face contorted in pain as she reached toward her ankle.

“Fuck. Fuck,” Taina sputtered, kneeling beside Emmanuelle immediately. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean t-”

Emmanuelle cut her off with a raised hand. 

“It’s fine. Just help me up,” she forced through struggling lungs.

Taina slid her arms underneath Emmanuelle’s body, wrapping her in a firm grip as she lifted the shorter woman off the ground. 

“Which way to your dorm?” Taina asked firmly.

Emmanuelle rolled her eyes, recovering some of her breath, “Don’t be ridiculous. I can walk myself there.”

Taina shook her head, moving towards the door with Emmanuelle still wrapped in her arms. She kicked open the door, treading through the muted grey hallway. Eventually, they came to a split in the corridor. 

“I’m going to find it eventually,” Taina asserted.

Emmanuelle let out a tiny laugh. “Left, two doors down.”

They arrived at the otherwise plain door decorated with drawings of small purple flowers. Taina stopped herself from laughing at the absurdity- of course Emmanuelle would find a way to liven up her standard issue entryway. 

As she swung the door open, Taina half expected a bouquet of flowers and literal rainbows to adorn Emmanuelle’s room. What she discovered, however, was a room filled with minimal furnishings, an immaculately made bed, and a desk covered in hundreds of papers and sketches. A single reading chair sat in the corner next to a small bookcase and a rather drab floor lamp. 

_ Hmm. Didn’t expect that. _

Taina gently laid the shorter woman down on her fluffy white comforter. Emmanuelle seemed to melt into the mattress immediately. Without missing a beat, Taina strode to the door, “Do not move. I’ll be back in five.”

Emmanuelle offered a mild smile and a thumbs up in response.

True to her word, Taina was incredibly punctual. She returned with a bottle of Aspirin, a glass of water, an ice pack, a compression bandage, and two pillows. She sat down next to Emmanuelle, guiding her to a sitting position and instructing her to take two of the small white pills. Emmanuelle complied, knocking them back without glancing at the glass of water. 

Taina folded back Emmanuelle’s leggings carefully, inspecting the newly forming bruises on her ankle. Moderate swelling with patchy purple and blue hues, but no signs of a fracture. 

Emmanuelle smiled up at the taller woman. 

“No need for the med bay. I’m lucky.”

Taina suppressed a grimace.

_ Lucky.  _ _ Lucky I haven’t ruined her career. Lucky she might forgive me someday.  _

Taina propped the ankle up on the extra pillows and applied the ice pack as gently as possible. Emmanuelle winced slightly at the contact but did not protest. After a few minutes of silence, she asked, “Where did those pillows come from?”

Taina responded, “The infirmary was closed, so I grabbed them from my room.”

Emmanuelle raised an eyebrow. “How are you going to sleep tonight?”

Taina smiled slightly. “I have slept in worse than a bed with no pillows,  _ gatinha. _ ”

Emmanuelle fought the blush creeping in her cheeks from the pet name. 

“Besides,” Taina continued. “I should probably stay here tonight to make sure you’re alright. The chair looks cozy.”

Emmanuelle shook her head, “You don’t have to do that. It’s just a sprained ankle.”

“You hit the ground pretty hard.” Taina gestured towards her head. “Could be a concussion. I want to make sure you wake up tomorrow.”

Emmanuelle knew there was no arguing with Taina when she had her mind set on something.

She simply shrugged and pointed toward the closet. “There’s an extra blanket in there. I suppose it will finally be useful for something.”

Satisfied with the response, Taina began to get ready for bed. It was only early evening, but Emmanuelle looked as though she hadn’t slept in days. She grabbed a loose sweatshirt from the closet to replace the French woman’s tight gym attire, busying herself in the bathroom as Emmanuelle changed. Taina cupped the cool tap water in her hands and allowed it to wash over her face. She wished it could wash away the events of the day, but when she emerged from the bathroom, Emmanuelle was still there, ankle wrapped and elevated, drifting off to sleep. She flicked off the lamp and settled in, pulling the spare blanket close. It smelled of linen and flowery perfume.

“Goodnight, Taina.”

“Goodnight,  _ amorzinho.” _

_________________________________

Taina’s eyes shot open in the dark as the sound of muffled screaming hit her ears. She jumped up from the chair, shoving the blanket to the floor and rushing to the bed. Emmanuelle was flailing, trying to free herself of the heavy blankets in her half-dream state. Taina pulled back the covers in one swift motion, kneeling beside the bed and placing a hand gently on the shorter woman’s shoulder. 

“Emmanuelle. Emmanuelle! Wake up, please.”   
Taina’s thoughts were racing.  _ Maybe I shouldn’t have let her sleep. No, I definitely should not have let her sleep. Caralho, what do I do? _

Emmanuelle’s eyes opened gradually, illuminated by the soft glow of the bathroom light peeking through the slightly open door. She finally registered the light hitting her pupils, quickly squeezing her eyes shut and reaching out desperately to grab Taina’s hand as if attempting to ground herself back in reality. Their fingers interlocked and Taina brought her other hand to Emmanuelle’s face, cupping it and running a thumb across her cheek. 

“Bad dream,” Emmanuelle whispered in the darkness. “Please stay.”

Taina slid herself slowly into the bed next to Emmanuelle, attempting to take up as little space as possible. Emmanuelle pulled the covers over them both and turned, curling up against Taina’s body. Taina cautiously placed a hand on Emmanuelle’s upper arm.   
In silence they sat comfortably, the sounds of breathing background to their thoughts.

Eventually, Taina broke the silence. “What were you dreaming about?”

Emmanuelle inhaled sharply. 

“Bolivia.”

Taina instinctively rubbed circles into Emmanuelle’s shoulder as she spoke.    
“We tracked you to Libertad, but when we broke down the door we found nothing but a trail of blood. I saw you tied up, beaten, broken, dead. I saw your body lying there next to your brother’s. It was like I was there all over again. Every fear I had became real.”

Taina grimaced at the words. “I didn’t know it was that hard for you.”

Emmanuelle turned, eyes open and staring directly into Taina’s with a sudden icy fire.

“Hard for me? Taina, you were gone for months. We thought you were dead for a long time.”

Taina shrunk away from the gaze that pierced a little too deeply.

“I didn’t think anyone would even notice I was gone,” Taina whispered.

Emmanuelle nearly threw her hands up in frustration, sitting up in the bed and shaking her head.

“You are so impossibly dense sometimes! How can someone with your skills of interrogation not recognize how much people care for you? How much  _ I  _ care for you?”

Taina sat up to meet Emmanuelle’s eyes again. 

“I’m sorry, I- I don’t know what to say,” Taina practically pleaded.

Emmanuelle grit her teeth. “I don’t want your apologies. I want you to promise you will never disappear like that again. That if you ever feel the need to run off that you take me with you from the beginning.”

Taina dropped her gaze, a mix of shame and anguish churning in her stomach. “You know I can’t promise th-”

She was cut off by the feeling of warm lips pressed against hers. Instinctively, Taina raised a hand to tangle her fingers in Emmanuelle’s long brown hair. She had dreamed of this in secret for so long- the way Emmanuelle might taste, the way her lips might feel against hers. As Emmanuelle pulled away, months of tension exploded into their embrace. Emmanuelle wrapped herself into the taller woman, head tucked into her neck, and sighed contentedly.

“Okay,” Taina whispered breathlessly, pressing a kiss to the top of Emmanuelle’s head. “I promise.”


End file.
